The Newest Addition On The Tree (A Caskett Christmas Baby One Shot)
by arose41319
Summary: A Caskett Christmas Baby One- Shot. Alternate idea to what happens at the end of episode 7x10. In this story Kate reveals she's pregnant on Chistmas. Mostly fluff meant to induce feels. Oh geez guys just realized I made 2 grammar/ word mix up mistakes.. yikes please ignore I have good grammar just skimmed my eye while revising it. Please comment ideas for future fics or one shots!


_**Hey guys, This is my first story so please don't be too harsh. I don't have a lot of time so this is just a Caskett Christmas one shot and an alternate to 7x10 when Kate reveals to Castle she's pregnant on Christmas. I'm only a sophmore in high school so sorry if it isn't super advanced, although I sincerely hope you enjoy the story, really worked hard on it! Please review good or bad.. love constructive criticism!**_

_**Cheers! **_

_**The Newest Addition on the Tree**_

_Kate's POV_

I sat there excited as finally Christmas dinner had concluded. Martha had done a fabulous job with the meal and I was antsy as I realized the biggest news for the Castle family was soon to come, nobody had noticed how I had so sneakily exchanged the wine in my glass for grape juice and how I had been drinking decaf coffee in the morning for the past 2 weeks. I found out I was pregnant a little over 2 weeks ago and it came as a shock, I guess it was probably the result of the first time we had had sex after 2 months of Castle having amnesia.. we were both too distracted with each other to even bother with protection. I knew I was pregnant the moment I realized I had missed a cycle becauase I've always been like clockwork. Nervous, I had booked an appointment with my OB/ GYN who had concluded my suspicions. I felt bad for not telling Castle.. but it was only a couple weeks till Christmas and it would be the perfect present. I was snapped back to reality as I realized Castle had just concluded his poem. He gave me a warm smile as he sat down next to me and placed a loving peck on my lips. By the way Alexis and Martha were looking at me with delight and joy I figured the last few words were spoken about me, although I wasn't sure because my mind was off in other places.

"Oh wasn't that just lovely darling?" Martha asked me with bright eyes.

"Oh yes it was perfect, thanks Castle" I smiled at him as I leaned into his chest and rested my head there on his chest.

"Alright you two save it for later!" Alexis exclaimed, "It's time to open presents and Dad you're absolutely going to love your present this year!"

The tree was the perfect backdrop as it was a tall and proud noble fir decorated with twinkling lights, candy canes, and the most gorgeous ornaments ever. Each ornament representing a fragile and wonderful memory in the Castle family history. There was a "I Wrote A New York Times Bestseller!" for Castle as a gag joke from Patterson, Baby's First Christmas (for Alexis) , and various others.

The gift exchange went smoothly and everyone seemed happy and content. Alexis had gotten a new laptop, concert tickets to see her favorite symphony, and bunch of gift cards to use. Martha got some new jewelry and tickets to some new Broadway shows. I had been given a beautiful diamond bracelet from Castle, some candles, and new books, and as for Castle he was given a rare collectable action figure from Alexis and a new fancy jacket from Martha, in which he loved both.

By now we were all sipping hot chocolate taking in the day and appreciating the presence of just being with each other. I was just relaxing on the couch waiting for how long it would take Castle to notice that I hadn't given him his gift yet. It was if he had read my mind because he suddenly piped up with a smirk:

"So Beckett, you haven't given me your Christmas present yet.."

"I haven't.." I reciprocated the sly grin.

"I hope you finally got me airfare or should I say rocket fare to the moon."

"Well.. I didn't, but I think I got you something even better.."

"I don't know Beckett, tickets to the moon is setting the bar pretty high." He joked.

"Oh shut up Castle!" I said as I playfully whacked him on his shoulder.

I got up from my place on the couch and went to the branch where I had tucked his present inside lay hidden. It was a small box, maybe the size of a tissue box at most. I had spent hours thinking about how I'd tell Castle and I think I'd finally found the perfect strategy. I handed him the box and gingerly placed it into his hands. It was wrapped in Christmas bear paper and a gold ribbon was strapped onto the sides.

He shook the box excitedly just as if he were a little boy tried to figure out what it could be by it's weight.

"Hmm... well it's not too big, doesn't much noise, and is fairly heavy... my guess is a paperweight or another action figure for my collection..." He rambled on as he tore open the paper and lifted the box lid. He took out the object wrapped in tissue paper and peered at it. For a second he just stared down before his face exploded into a huge smile and Alexis let out a squeal of delight and Martha let out a huge gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands. They all stared down at the tiny image that was framed in an ornament that was decorated with glitter and teddy bears that matched the wrapping paper identically. The image was a small picture of the ultrasound I had been given by Dr. Andrews. It was a grainy image, hard to decipher what was inside because it was just a small blob,but all the same that was our baby.

"Is this yours?!" Castle stammered.

"Read the corner.." I smiled as I pointed to my name:

Castle, Katherine and the date of the ultrasound.

"This is the BEST present ever!" Castle exclaimed as he jumped up and planted a huge kiss on face.

"How far along are you? When did you find out?! And why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"About 3 weeks and 2 weeks ago and because I wanted to save it for tonight."

"Oh I love you so much Kate, we are going to be great! This is just the best Christmas present ever so so much better than tickets to the moon!"

He placed his hand on my stomach where inside lay our growing baby boy or girl and I placed mine on top of his.

"I love you" we exchanged and together as a family Alexis, Martha, Castle, and I placed the new ornament onto the tree adding yet another milestone on the tree, to be reminisced each year, a celebration of life, hope, and family.


End file.
